


I WILL REMEMBER YOU

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 3am Eternal, Deceased Spouse, F/M, Ghostly Visitation, Grave-sites as Refuges, Grief/Mourning, I Will Remember You, I'll Never Forget You, M/M, Sadness, Visits From The Non-Living, eternal love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: I first became interested in the trope of characters speaking with the 'presence' ofa loved one who is deceased from 'New Amsterdam' (Georgia and Max); I leave it to you,gentle readers, to determine if I should crack on (continue) after this chapter. I have inmind TOM KORIACEK (AU) decreasing and visiting Altman. DEREK SHEPHERD with Meredithand Amelia (possibly also ADDISON); MEREDITH'S MOTHER; MICHAEL visiting Travis; CLAIRESULLIVAN advising Sullivan...at this point, those are all I've come up with.*DRABBLE LENGTH*
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [brenda_loveless12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenda_loveless12/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts).



> CHAPTER 1-Andy and Ryan  
> CHAPTER 2-Maya and Mason (posted 3/13)  
> CHAPTER 3-Carina and Her Mother (posted 3/14)  
> CHAPTER 4-Lucas and His Parents (unposted)

"Lookin' good!"

Andrea Herrera sits by herself at Ryan Tanner's gravesite the day after the events at the kidnapper's home; she smiles, shaken so pleasantly  
from her quiet contemplation. "Ryan: you came".

Ryan's Ghost grins. "I did. I always do, don't I...you're worn out-bad shift?"

Andy replied "Unbelievably bad. Some of your former colleagues...EX colleagues, sorry: almost shot my husband yesterday. I was...I was so  
UNBELIEVABLY SCARED, Ry"...she relates the story of the kidnapped teenagers in detail, and she is shaking by the time she finishes her  
narration, particularly the bit where the one policeman shoved her to the ground and Robert intervened, prompting half a dozen of Seattle's  
finest to 'draw down' on him. "They _wanted_ to shoot him; I could see it in their faces...but he was enraged and the only way to  
get him to stand down was me begging him to please don't give them a reason to kill him...I always supported SPD, supported YOU, but what  
happened at that scene really opened my eyes, and not in a good way."

"Yeah...Pruitt saw it all. He watches over you-well, there's no 'day' or 'night' here, but if there were, he'd be doing that-watching over you 24/7".  
As for the SPD...the rot begins at the top-from when Dixon was Chief. I'm not surprised to hear that people of color were and ARE still being  
mistreated by police."

"You don't watch over me?" Andy asks softly.

"I died loving you, Andy...I...I can't really...it hurts too much to see you with Sullivan, going on without me...I didn't expect you to...not live your  
life...the truth is I don't really know what I expected...anyway, Pruitt fills me in on the non-marital stuff, like when your mom reappeared, and you  
reuniting with your Tia Sandra and her family: that's great!. He talked about the inspection for what must have been hours but who can tell? He  
was really proud of that."

After a few minutes of silent tears, Andrea says "I would never hurt you intentionally, Ry: you know that, right? The natural progression after  
falling in love with him was to MARRY HIM; I didn't plan it-I didn't even see it coming! The first time we met it was like...like: a HUGE JOLT went  
through the whole vehicle bay...you know that I cared for you; I know that you KNOW THAT, but if we'd gotten together I would have eventually  
ended up right where I am, and I could never do that to you. I have hurt you, and I'm sorry but NOT THAT...be happy for me if you can, Ry.  
OK? PLEASE?"

"I'll try...I WILL TRY...just don't forget me."

"I could never. I will remember you forever, Ryan Tanner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason Bishop returns to visit with his Big Sis

The guilt is crushing and so all-consuming...she's lucky to have the resources of superior friends and colleagues, and an organization that truly  
values its members, thanks to Chief Lucas Ripley. HE superseded a decades-old policy that allowed only a specified number of bereavement days:  
now a member of Seattle Fire may receive donations of leave from other members if needed...the Chief recognized that all sizes do not always fit  
all (some are affected by a loss much more deeply than others)...

At her deceased younger brother's favorite place to paint in Seattle, Maya Bishop sits and watches; tries to see the incredible view as HE must have.  
Mason was the sensitive one, the introspective sibling: the one who felt things too keenly, who suffered the indignities visited on him by their father  
Lane in silence until the day that he could escape...by then it was too late.

"How'd you know about this place?" 'Mas' had appeared to her right of her, as suddenly as always.

"Your diary mentioned it...a friend of mine in City Hall identified the topography from your sketches. I couldn't bring myself to come up here until now...  
I was too sad."

"Beautiful, huh?" His grayish eyes scan the horizon and he took a deep, satisfied breath. "Why'd you come today, then?"

"Because...I had one job as a big sister: _only the one job_ : and I fucked that up so very badly, Mas...that job was to protect you, which I not only  
DIDN'T DO, I left you all alone with him and a mother too cowed to stand up for you. I-I knew what he'd do if you refused to run...at least I SUSPECTED,  
but I was OUT, I was away from there, and I...my therapist says I must have just 'blanketed it' all over in my mind. I should have come back for you Mas.  
I failed you."

"Nah...you were a kid yourself. I could have mitigated the abuse if I ran as he wanted, but for some reason: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY-I refused to, maybe  
to spite him, I dunno. He got so pissed of one night that he broke my arm to stop me from painting and drawing...I learned he write, draw, sketch, and paint with  
my right arm, and he broke that one too..."

" _OH..OH GOD, Mas_!" , Maya whimpered brokenly, clasping her arms tightly around her middle. "I didn't know...I didn't know" she whispered  
over and over.

"Don't cry, Mai", what could you have done, really? Neither of us ever had a chance.", he said. "Anyway-enough sad reminiscing: just what the fuck are you  
doing with the Outrageously Hot Italian OB? You're doing everything you can to sabotage that situation, while I'm no expert on matters of the heart, Don't let  
what happened to me happen to you. I died before I got the chance to get turned all the way around. I was workin' on it though...I was gettin' there: I really was.  
I met a woman, and she helped me get completely clean: Cris Reyes. I need you to know that I didn't OD Mai...some SPD grabbed me outside Cris' one day and  
'hot-shot' me...some weasel face prick named Dixon gave the order for the hit, or so they said. Me goin' out like that was meant to shit on you, tar you for how  
you spoke to him after your friend's dad died."

"NO-GOD NO!" Maya wailed. "I'LL...I'LL KILL THAT RAT-FUCK; I'LL END HIM!"

"Calm down, Big Sister. You're workin' off RAGE right now-the way you did when Lane forced you run on that bum ankle. You'll find a way after you think it  
through. The immediate issue is CARINA. and how you're gonna fix that. If you wanna honor ME, that's how you do it. KB (KoolBeans)?"

"I miss you so much, Mas, and I'm sorry: you know that, right? How truly sorry I am: and can we NOT call her that?" Maya laughed, grimacing."

"Let's see: she's outrageously hot...from Italy...and her specialty is..."

"Alright, Smart-Ass", Maya conceded through 'happy tears'. "I love you so much, LB. I always will."

"Same."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesca DeLuca, mother of Carina and Andrea comes to her daughter to comfort her about  
> the death of her beloved younger brother.

Opal and her murderous cabal killed il suo dolce fratellino-her sweet little baby brother...when they were small and the thunder was especially loud or  
forceful HERS is the bed he'd come to. She sang to him and read him stories, and defended him when their Papa's manic rages overtook him and he didn't  
realize that he was raging against his own children...in high school, HE became the defender against over-eager suitors, and when townspeople or even older  
members of their family tarred her as a danger to their daughters ('come un pericolo per le loro figlie') he stood up against them: telling-off the judgemental family  
and cowing the would-be lovers with his fists when needed. 

All through her years studying medicine abroad, she missed him terribly their _nonna_ described him as two parts of a whole:due parti di un intero...  
and now he's gone...gone forever. Papa was too much to deal with when un-medicated, but when he died Carina ached for _months_...she misses him  
still...he was a great father who loved them unconditionally, though that part of him was hard to remember during one of his rages. A man who she never heard apologize  
in the 36 years she knew him begged for forgiveness on his death bed...for not listening when they pleaded for him to take his medicine, and when he'd called her an  
abomination for her sexual orientation: and she did, without a second thought. 

" _Cara...sei devastato e dovresti essere...no ti preoccupare il mio ragazzo sta benendo mda mi presto ."_

" _MAMMA! Me sento cosi rotto! O Mamma: come farò a vivere attraverso questo_!

" _You have always been strong, la mia vitta, and wise: even as a girl you knew that Andrea would never be able to handle Vincenzo on his own_."

The hospital's contribution to the memory of Andrea's sacrifice was to fund an elaborate Italian-style above-ground crypt where he'll be laid to rest after the period  
of mourning. The SFD and city of Seattle also contributed $20,000. Andrea's life will be celebrated as a man who was a brilliant diagnostician even when manic,  
a friend like no other, and the other half of Carina's whole...

" _He mourned your loss-YOUR PRESENCE- even after the two of you became adults. He loved you so deeply piccola. And he understood when you did not tell ."  
him of my death immediately. As usual, you protected him no matter how far away the two of you might have been. He forgave you."_

" _Mamma: how long...how long before you see him do you think?"_

" _No lo so, bella...there is a time period before one arrives here at the beach-la spiaggia...time has no...consequence in this place"._

" _P-PARADISO, Mamma? (heaven)."_

" _I do not know...I'm at peace...everyone here is content...even your Papa: NO MANIA_ ".

Though Carina begs her to stay, her Mamma says that she must go, that she will be available to her whenever she needs. She assures her that her brother will be  
happy when he arrives.

Back at home Maya greets her gravely, embracing her at once. "Are you hungry, Baby?" her girlfriend asked, guiding her to the sofa and snuggling close. "I have  
casserole from the Ripley's, and the Sullivans left smoothies..."

When Carina shrugs, Maya says "I wish you'd eat something Sweet Girl-you need your strength."

"Perché...WHY? Why do I need my strength?"

"Because we must go on, you and I. You helped me so much when Mason...when they killed Mason. You kept me alive, and now I will do the same for you."

"You are so good to me, bella."

"It's my job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally coming to grips with GA 17x7. A coma wouldn't have been better, or a long period  
> of convalescence?

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of last night, I needed to distract myself from the... IMMEDIACY  
> of Andrew's murder. I will eventually write something on that episode, just...not yet.  
> I don't understand it, it's unfathomable as to WHY WHY WHY this was done. I'm sure  
> that they have their reasons:. I accept NONE OF THEM


End file.
